


Feeding the Beast (or, the day Mulder finally snapped and fucked Scully)

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An amative revision of the highly anticipated, much speculated, first time coadunation of bodies meeting in importunate thrust-- or -- Mulder and Scully have sex for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feeding the Beast (or, the day Mulder finally snapped and fucked Scully)

**Author's Note:**

> An amative revision of the highly anticipated, much speculated, first time coadunation of bodies meeting in importunate thrust-- or -- Mulder and Scully have sex for the first time.

  
Originally published: 24 Mar 1999 02:58:59 EST

  
 **Title:** Feeding the Beast (or, the day Mulder finally snapped and fucked Scully)  
 **Fandom:** X-Files  
 **Characters:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** Dreamland II for the bed  
 **Notes:** An amative revision of the highly anticipated, much speculated, first  
time coadunation of bodies meeting in importunate thrust-- or -- Mulder and  
Scully have sex for the first time.

It's possible that I slammed her into the wall a little too hard. I'd  
apologize if I had a valid excuse, but I do not, so I do the next best thing.

I bite into her ear lobe, running my tongue around the little pearl there,  
amused at the almost undetectable shiver that runs through her. Encouraged I  
take my kisses lower, to her neck, pressing my abdomen against her as I suck  
on the skin of her pulse. I'm aiming to leave a mark.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing?"

She must have hit her head harder than I thought.

I pull away from her enough to look into her eyes, cup her face, and move in  
for the kill. I attack her mouth with even more ferocity than I just attacked  
her body, and surprisingly she lets my tongue enter and dance around her  
mouth.

I'll give her the opportunity to hit me when I'm finished, you know, to  
reclaim her dignity. I tilt her head back to give me even more access, as if  
I'm not already trying to crawl into her skin, and she groans.

She fucking groans. God.

She cannot possibly miss my hard-on trying to get a piece of the action, and  
it must do something for her to know it's there because she suddenly wraps her  
arms around me and thrusts *her* tongue into *my* mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I never thought in a million years he'd do it like this. I always knew it  
would be his move, but I never imagined he'd be this demanding. Or that he'd  
do it today, without warning or preamble. Or that from the second he grabbed  
me and unceremoniously threw me against the office wall, I'd be completely  
defenseless.

Don't get me wrong. I'm strong. I could fight him. And I probably would, too.

If my bones hadn't turned to jelly.

And it's just so damn rough and hot, which is how I like it anyway, so I kiss  
him back. In retaliation he bites into my tongue, not *too* hard, but enough  
to let me know he wants to be in control. Fine.

I tighten my hold on his neck, just to let him know I'll play along. We can't  
possibly get any closer, but he surprises me still, by reaching down and  
wrapping my thigh around his own.

Oooh, yes, we can be closer.

The wall is hard behind me, but not as hard as the man in front of me. Solid.

As much as I don't want to I break the kiss, I *do* have to breathe. He  
compensates by going back to gnawing on my neck with just the right amount of  
pressure and suction and I feel my knees give out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She just sort of. . . swooned.

Had I planned this out more carefully, we wouldn't be trying to rut against  
the office wall, of all the Goddamned places, but we are, and it looks like  
it's up to me to get this party to a more socially acceptable location.

"Scully?" I mutter against the little hollow of her throat. I think I just  
found the place she dabs her perfume on in the morning. I flick it with my  
tongue to be sure.

"Uh. . . huh?"

So this is what I have to do to shut her up.

"We need to stop-"

She lets out a little snort, and places her sweet, little, cadaver-slicing  
hand on my crotch.

"You started this Mulder."

Smart ass.

"Nu. . . uhg, home." I still the motion of her hand with my own. "Not here."

That eloquent speech seems to make sense to her, and she pushes me away. In  
the time it takes her to grab her briefcase and coat, I've turned off the  
lights and am waiting outside in the hall.

She glides past me, kissing my lips briefly on the way, and continues down the  
hall, leaving me to lock the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She won't look at me.

She's staring at the numbers above the elevator doors. Her arms are crossed,  
and she's tapping her foot impatiently like a child.

She's completely stoic on the outside but I can tell her breathing's slightly  
hitched. Her eyes are a little bluer. Her cheeks, a little pinker.

She wears arousal well.

The doors suddenly open, and she's out of the elevator before I have time to  
realize we've stopped.

Looks like I'm not the only one who's in a hurry to get home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I can't look at him. If I look at him I'll touch him. And once I start, I  
won't stop until we've both come so many times, we're lying there like rag  
dolls.

He doesn't bother to open the door for me, not that I'd let him, but it would  
take up way too much time if he tried. Thank God for automatic locks.

He pulls out of the parking garage, tires squealing. I can't help but glance  
at the speedometer, a habit from one too many road trips with the man, and  
notice we're almost going eighty. Funny, I don't give a damn.

My treacherous eyes sneak up his arm, the muscles there lengthening with his  
tight grip on the steering wheel. Next, they move up to his neck. And before I  
can stop myself, I bypass any neck fantasies, and head straight for his lips.  
Dammit, I was trying to avoid those (too dangerous). So instead, I focus on  
his eyes. Which was probably an even worse mistake because he picks that  
moment to glance in my direction.

Our eyes lock and I feel every bit of the tension between us crackle.

I have to touch him.

I bring my left hand up to my mouth and kiss the palm, imagining it was some  
part of him I've yet to see, and then slide it across his lap, until I'm  
cupping his erection through his pants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Where the fuck did she come up with that?!

I glance at the road again, then swerve to get back in my lane, barely missing  
the  
truck coming my direction in the other lane.

Sorry, Man, I've just witnessed the single-most erotic act my partner's ever  
accomplished. You understand how it is.

Scully, for her part, is just sitting there, eyes on the road ahead of us,  
squeezing my hard-on like she does it every day.

Shit.

I push the accelerator even harder, noticing with glee that we just picked our  
speed up by a good twenty miles per hour.

Oh, yeah. We'll be home in no time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frankly, I'm surprised Mulder managed to stop the car, rather than just  
slowing down and making us leap for the curb. Even so, we raced up the stairs  
to his apartment (there was no way in hell we'd survive another elevator  
ride). Heaving and panting, he *finally* got the door unlocked, and in the  
time it took him to throw it open, he'd also grabbed me by the waist and was  
kissing me hard.

God, this man can kiss.

I wondered if he would always be this brutal, biting and sucking and devouring  
me. Not that I would ever complain.

I claw at the white Armani button-down he was wearing, tearing every last  
button off in the process. He chuckles and somehow manages to unbutton my  
jacket while at the same time pushing me towards his bedroom.

The rest of our clothes are shed in a frenzy of unadulterated lust, leaving a  
trail like Hansel and Gretel to Mulder's bed. We don't even break the kiss to  
tumble in a tangle of arms and legs onto his. . . whoa. . . it's a waterbed.

I turn my head to gasp a quick breath and his tongue takes up residence in my  
ear.

"Nice bed, Muh. . .Mulder."

He hums against the little seashell shape there, then traces his tongue  
*slowly* down the edge.

I throw my head back in pure pleasure as he proceeds to lick his way down my  
neck to my chest. I gasp and my eyes fly open as he bites into a nipple.

He has a fucking mirror on his bed?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her nipples are pink. If I were to give them a specific shade of pink, I'd  
have to choose Crayola Salmon.

She also puts her perfume in a straight swipe between her breasts. Having  
discovered it, I claim it as mine, licking every last trace of it away.

I flick my tongue on the underside of one nipple and I swear Scully nearly  
arches right off the bed. I do it again, finding the same spot on the other  
nipple and scratching it with my fingernail. I set a fast rhythm, curious of  
the results, and I'm pleased when after a few minutes, she screams out, "I'm.  
. . Oh GOD!"

I can't wait any longer than I already have, I'm so *hard* it hurts. I push  
into her still quivering body and thrust.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I have never in my life had an orgasm because a man played with my breasts.

I wouldn't have thought it humanly possible if I were not still contracting  
around Mulder's cock. He's thrusting into me hard and fast, and I pull my legs  
up towards my chest. He's bumping my cervix now, just barely dragging my clit  
with each thrust.

It's so good, and he's hitting all the right places, and I feel another,  
stronger climax welling inside me.

His hands leave my body then find my hands and pull them up over my head,  
fastening them there with one of his own. The other travels down my sweaty  
body to find a breast and he tugs at the nipple in tandem with his thrusts.

Three more hard pulls on my nipple and I'm shattering over the edge of  
reality, screaming his name as he finally comes inside me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I finally think to pull off of her and flop ungracefully on the bed, sending  
the waves back and forth under the mattress.

I hear her panting, and look up into the mirror above us to meet her eyes.

Her breasts are heaving and her mouth is parted, and her chest has these cute  
red splotches on them, I'm assuming from overexertion.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles, showing me her pretty white teeth in the mirror, and then flips  
onto her side.

"Why today?"

"Why not?"

"Don't get cryptic on me Mulder...no never mind, I realize that sounded stupid  
the moment I said it. You've never been anything but cryptic."

I see she's getting her verbal acuity back. Shit, she's high maintenance.  
She's staring at me.

"So, you think I needed a reason?" Slam that ball deep in the backcourt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oh yes, I know what he's doing. Sending me a high lob, hoping I'll swish at it  
with my racquet like it's a swarm of gnats. He thinks I'm too short to reach  
it. Think again, G-man.

"Like you need a reason to get up in the morning, yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Damn it, I hate when she states the obvious. Unless it's a metastasized growth  
in an autopsy. Then she can talk about it all day, or at least until an alien  
seed pod shoots out of it.

She's still staring.

"Now seemed like as good a time as any," I finally say. "Sometimes, you just  
have to feed the beast."

  



End file.
